Berial Hellfire
Berial Hellfire was a former mage of the Kirin 'tor who has now become a destrtuctive warlock,having been exiled from Stormwind after been caught expereimating with missing children to bind demonic ensence in to their bodie by the authorities,he is now in exile and now he is a power hungry person seeking to gather more power and destroy the world spreading chaos around It. Appereance Berial appears to be a young man of 25 years old with withe long hair and crimision red eyes for having demonic energy in his body and are usually covered by red sunglasses,He wears black-redish robes with no shouldergurads and black bandages around his arms,he wilds a gigant scythe enchanted as a fire weapon that is attached to one of his arms by a large iron chain. Personality He is a fairly reserved man, just calm and laid back. In most of his ways, he does what he pleases in a direct, assertive manner and always places his own freedom above all else. His cool is easily maintain, but after the high threshold has been snapped, he snaps in to a blind, bestial rage. One most noticeable features is through years of enduring it, he has developed a Sadistic and Masochist side to himself which bleeds into his view of life itself. He has a very strong willpower and will fight to achieve his goal by any means necessary. He strongly believes in the Dark Arts and allow this belief to consume him, allowing himself to live 'in the darkness'. He finds it extremely difficult to trust anyone. Those who have the rare chance to see his hidden characteristics would be the ones who he trust or he thinks 'worthy' of his trust. Beaginings Was once a normal citizen of Stormwind,he at first started to study magic and also started to work in an enchater's store while learning the proffesion as well,he soon saw a msitrious man who entered one day to buy regents.He felt curious about the man and followed him only to find out that he followed him to a secret warlock coven in the city and soon he was discovered by the other warlocks there and offered him to choices: die there to protect their secret our join them,the young man choose the second one.Over the years he learned the path of the warlock becoming facinated with Its destructive aspects,during this time he aquired a scythe and enchanted It with fire magic and started to call himslef "The Hellreaper",he felt curiosity about demons and admired Its chaotic energies,he soon dreamed to fidna way to bind demonic power and wield It to re order the world and realse It from Its bounds ,he kidnnaped several children and attempted to call upon demons from the nether to posses them but he and the rest of the coven was discovered by the authorities and they were arrested.Many of them were executed but Berial was able to escape thanks to the timely help from his imp servant Stich o released him from prision at night.Knowing that he cna no longer return,he cursed the Alliance and left to seek the knowledge and power that he desires in order to bring the world to Its knees. Relic Hunter Over the past months, Berial spent many of his time alone until he joined Vydul's group knowing that he could get intems of interest with her , he was able to collet some materials for his personal outfit after hunting demons in wisperwing with them.However, he was betrayed by Vydul and exiled becaouse of his tiwsted plans , he took this as an acceptable loose but he will hate her from there on. He was able to keep his materials and returned to Elwynn Forest. Demonic Sacrifice:Voidwalker There were 3 farmers who were brothers,one child and a woman,all of them were sleeping at night except the boy who was looking at his lovely horse but none of them were aware of the imminent danger.A shady figure walked behind the building It channeled energy and casted a rain of fire that landed at the building just where the child was,the building was in blaze like an inferno,desperately ,the boy cried for help alerting everyone,all men went to help him and to get water to safe the farm.The woman was told to seek help quickly.Just when she was about to leave,she was intercepted by a mysterious man who told her that he had came to help as he heard the screams when he was fishing near the river and he told her to follow him to safety were he could help her seek help and she followed him deep into the forest near the rives one km away from the farm but the man suddenly stoped.The woman saw him with curiosity and she was suddenly assaulted by an imp that was hitting her back,she was sacred trying desperately to take him off his back but the man took a rock and hited her head leaving her unconsciousness as he dragged her to a summoning circle with demonic runes that was already drawn previously.The men deactivated his collar,magical dark flames shreaded his image revealing himself as a man in dark robes with a fire enchanted scythe on his back,he took out his book of demo logy and started to speak the demonic words to begin the ritual,he impaled the woman's arms and legs with daggers to prevent her from escaping.As he proceeded,he put candles around her and finished the ritual,the circle was glowing with a green light and fel flames burned the woman's soul indicating that the sacrifice was accepted,the warlock quickly to hiding near a tree with his scythe ready,the circle disappeared and left a void walker which was the intended demon to be summoned. The demon saw around looking for the one who summoned to that strange world,he saw the imp and charged at him in rage and the small demon was forced to run around from the rampaging void walker until It was caught behind a tree with nowhere to run.The void walker was about to kill the imp but the warlock has been hidden channeling energy for a strong spell using his minion as a distraction,he casted Enslave Demon on the voidwalker.Knowing that he has a few minutes to control him ,the threw his scythe at him,the weapon was rolling on the ground like a destructive wheel of fire,after he threw It,he took out hi wand and fired a medium fire ball combining both attacks and forcing the demon reactive them causing him great damage.The demon was enraged to see how a mortal caught him out of guard.The warlock quickly commanded his minion to attach with a fire ball witch he did to damage him more.Knowing that he had a few more seconds of control over the void walker,he forced him to go farther and them released him as he channeled all his remanding power for a final attack.Once he was released he charged at the warlock in rage but he waited to be in range ,the warlock casted a powerful rain of fire over him that destroyed him vaporizing him ,the warlock smiled with satisfaction as he was now able to summon a void walker of his own now that he completed the ritual,he looted the woman's body for coins and also took basic tailoring supplies for his own before disappearing around the forest.The dead body was found a few days later and the 3 farmers lamented the dead of both the woman and the child and asked the authorities to investigate the incident. Demonic Sacrfice: Scubbus It was only a day after Berial started to travel with his new void walker but he was not satisfied with only 2 minions.He opened his demology book and looked for a demon called scubbus , but this demon in particular demanded the sacrifice of 2 special souls, the souls of 2 lovers. He was frustrated as he had no idea about how to find a couple. He traveled disguised to Goldshire in order to find such couple. He saw a pretty young lady talking with a guard and he was blushed to be confront of him.Berial noticed this and decided to make them love each other so he can have his desired sacrifice. After she left the scene ,Berial followed her to her home silently and wrote a letter pretending to be the guard telling her cursi stuff and asking her to see him near the river alone in 2 hours,he approached to the guard in front of the inn and gave him a fake letter from the young woman telling him to see her at the same place alone. Berial soon departed to that place and took hiding behind 2 trees and peppered the summoning circle and waited for his victims along his voidwalker.The couple arrived to see each other and they didn’t admitted to have been written to the other thinking that they were shy to one another,they talked for 2 hours telling romantic stuff to one another until they kissed with passion falling in love.The kiss was the signal form Berial to act ,he threw his scythe like a fire rolling wheel,It suddenly passed around the lovers turning around and tiding them with the chains ,The scythe came back to his masters’s hand and he pulled the chains pulling the couple into the trees to be under the summoning circle. The couple screamed in horror and they were shocked and confused and asked him why he was doing this and who he was , which he simple declared that they would be together in the Twisting Neather. He began the ritual with his demonic speech and their bodies where incinerated in fel flames that started to devour their souls indicating that the sacrifice was accepted. Berial quickly threw his scythe to the top of one of the tree to impal It to be on high ground as the chain pulled him up of the tree, soon the Scubbus emerged and It quickly saw Its summoner the top,Berial was not looking to her eyes directly knowing that he would fall to her charming powers,he threw his firery scythe like a rolling wheel of hell at her ,but she moved aside and easily dodged the blow. She imidietly ran to him to attack him but Berial made the scythe come back to him ,It was after her following all of her moves ,destroying everything on Its path , she was able to evade all the blows and jump high using her wings to jump high and she reached his tree,Berial started to jump around the trees in a naruto fashion but she caught his leg with her lash and made him fall to the ground, she threw herself to the ground lading on top of him to look him directly to his eyes. Berial soon felt pray to her charms,he started to hug her and she did the same to him,she was about to impal his neck with her claws while he was lost on her charming powers until his void walker minion suddenly appeared charging at her, she turned her face to him and It was too late to recive the incoming punch on her head on close range. It sent her flying to a nearby tree that fell on her .Berial used the oportunity to quickly recovered and standed up,he drank some demonic blood from a vial that he got during his time with Vydul’s group so he can be stronger and recover fast.He started to channel some energy as he threw his scythe in an horizontal direction like a boomerang,She tried to stand up when she saw the incoming blow and she barely evade It loosing one or her horns,he quickly casted deahtcoil that started to grew in side as It approached to her,It hit her lowering her hp and made her fell so weak to see that the scythe was coming back like a boomerang. The scythe cut off her abdomen in 2 killing her and Berial saw with satisfaction his victory now that the ritual to summon a scubbus of his own was complete.He quickly departed leaving the dead bodies behind. Demonic Sacrfice:Felhound After helping Larius and aquiring some Items with his aid, an insane and twisted Berial, who was having more demonic features departed to the Blasted Lands seeking to obtain his next target. He visited a hermit called Daio the Decrepit to aquire the regents that he ned, the warlock gave him 10 felgems in exchange for 3 of the 5 midnight orbs and an orchis warlock robe that he got with Larius.After he departed, he summoned his void walker minion to him and started to use his sense of demons to find a felhound in the surrounding area, he closed his eyes and started to concentrate while walking until he suddenly snesed a nearby felhound. He opened his eyes and started to put the felgems in position so that he can capture the creature in a cell, he used his own minion to lure the felhound into his trap, the beast was attracted by such consentration of mana. Berial activated the felgems as soon as the beast was in range ,the felgems started to surround the beast in small walls of magic sealling him in a small box to carry.After his succes he decided to rest there for a hour as the book instructed to wait that time before continue because the cell ned to stabalize. After an hour,he took distnace behind his voidwalker and standed ready with his scythe and released the demon,the beast charged desiring to drain all mana from him, the void walker charged as well and tried to hold off the beats by grabbing Its horns.St the same time,Berial threw his scythe like a rolling wheel of fire to the left side while he started to channel for a spell, the demon was smart to see this coming and jumped avoidng the scythe and kicked the voidwalker with Its tentacles to move him away and them the demon saw that It was too close to Berial,the demon charged attmepting to ram him and drain his mana.Because of the close range,his channeling was interrupted and he barely reacted in time to take out his wand and fire a big fire ball at the beast to save himself and blow It away. Just as the beast was flying away,Berial pulled his scythe back to him with his chain,the scyhte and the demon encountered each other and the scyhte cut It in half killing him and completing the ritual.Berial decided to wait and rest for a few hours before getting his next target in the blasted lands. Demonic Sacrfice:Felguard After a day of resting and drinking some demonic blood,Berial concentrated his energy to sense the demons nearby to find his next target, I took him a few minutes to locate a Felguard near the dark portal. He placed the remaning felgems that he had left to place the trap and summoned his scubus knowing that he would cunning tactics to submit a formidable adversary like of the legion's soldiers. He took distance and fired a fireball with his wand towards him in order to call his attention,the demon evaded the fire easely and charged towards him, Berial reacted to this and threw his scythe in a vertical position from the left side and started to channel some demonic energy,the demon soon saw this trick coming as well as the intended trap for him and moved to his right side and surround him. Just as the demon was about to slash him with his massive weapon,Berial casted Banish on him to evade his blow and make him angry,the demon was enraged to see that his attacks did nothing to him like If he were a ghosth,Berial walked around attempting to trick him to fall in the trap before the demon can strike, the rage of the felguard blinded him and fell to the trap and Berial activated the trap as soon as he saw the felguard stading on the circle. After the demon was captured,he rested for an hour so that the prision can stabilize Its energy, the demon charged in blind hatred as soon as he was released.However,Berial had forseen this already ,he simply stayed calm and wistle his scubbus to come out of hidding,the female demon use Its lash do grab the neck of the felguard, the demon turned around to see who did such thing to him and saw her face falling directly into her charms,the female demon aproched to him and hugged him forcing him to see her directly into her eyes in order to distract him. Berial quickly used this opportunity to throw his scythe in an horizotal direction aming to his torso,the weapon was rolling in the air and the demon was unawear of this and he was cut in half completely becaouse of the speed of the attack,Berial took his blood to drink It later as well as the remnants of his armaments. Knowing that there was one last target in that region for him,he decided to leave the region and aquire a stronger tool for the task knowing that this last one will be his most dangerous game, he departed to the corrupted woods of Felwood. Cabal Gathering After leaving the Blasted Lands with his new felguard,Berial travaled for several days to Kalimdor trying to find Racar,he had seen his power before and he knew that he could help me be free from Larius and help him achive his own plan. He was traveling in disguise to avoid unwanted attention and stopped at the neutral town of Ratchet for some rest, he was drinking at the tavern and listened to a secret conversation between 2 gnomes about a secret meeting at night in a nearby tower,Berial was curious and decided to see follow them to that place. He saw a group of people inside from a nearby hole in one of the walls, he saw a secret warlock coven of various races gathered, he decided to use them for his own benefit, he entred there and revealed himself as a warlock and srtarted to join their rituals, the others allowed him into the group feeling great power in him knowing that he was stronger than any of them. Berial spend several days with them sharing rituals and knowledge with them in oder to gain their trust wich he did after a few weeks, the other warlocks had great respect and admiration about him becaouse of his power and his charismatic personality. One day he saw an empty workshop at the end of the town, he asked a goblin guard If that building was abamdoned and he confirmed It as the building was an abmdoned workshop from a blacksmith that got bankrupt.The follwoing night, Berial told the coven about the place as well as his plans and itnetions, he invited them to follow him and serve him in exchange for his teachings and power,all of them agreed and followed him to the workshop to be their temporal hideout. When Berial entered for the first time, he saw an old but still functional forge and he not only use It to finally complete his terrafying outfit but all to craft some gear to his new followers using the remnants of the materials that he got from Vydul. They were carefull to meet only at night to avoid beeing discovered,Berial personally spen d several weeks traning them by himself, teaching them demonic and destructive magic as well as how to summon demons,the enviormente of that place was like a warlock academy. Berial gave red-dark robes(only robe, no shoulders) with chains around the belt and scythes only to thouse that he seen progressed almost like If he wanted to create copies of himself and after spending many days crafting the items for them.After several weeks, only a few were given such items and were able to summon felhounds. Berial made sure to keep his new followers a secret from Larius knowing that he would not like to see his servant growing in power and out of control.He had only 20 followers in total and only 10 were his choosen ones,Berial woudl spend a few more day traning before planning his next move but keeping contac with Larius to avoid beeing discovered. Cataclysm His corruption will consume him comepltly to the core turning him into a unique human demon hybrid, witht he ability to change forms and use demonic red-dark flames. he would try to destroy or rule all satiente life in Azeroth. Battle style He throws his powerfull enchanted scythe wich is attached to his glove by a large iron chain of 5m, his mastery over the weapon allows him to throw It and manipulate It with ease. He tends to use It to distract the enemy while he channels to cast a spell ( destructive one mostly)combining both to trick his enemy and owerwhelm It, most of the time he tries to combine boht scythe,spells and his minions to surprise the enmy with surprise attacks and back up plans. If he is meet by a large consentration of enemies, he would relly of his minion to cover him while he cast his signature spell, Rain of fire always trying to kill masses of enemies at once. when he is tired, he drinks viles of demonic blood to enhance his abilties and stamia at the cost of his sanity, he is now showing demonic fetures on his body because of constantly drinkinng demonic blood. Theme song -indestructible-disturbed-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYPMuZ8BbBw Goals -Destroy all good in the world. -Take vengenace from Stormwind. -Become an almighty demon himself. -Have his own demonic army. -Secure the legion's return. -Have all blood elfs and human girls as his concubines. -Creat his own demonic sect. -Set the entire world on a blaze of chaos and destruction. -Create an army of demon possesed mortals. -Create a titanic abysall called Helios to serve as his weapon of masss destruction. -Drain the energies from a ley line and become a god. Category:Characters